Surprise Surprise
by Ginger-fad
Summary: Anon Prompt: Chloe walks in on Beca who is on the phone with Jesse telling him that she likes Chloe and she admits she likes Beca too.


"So you are only telling me now?" Jesse asks on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, it's weird telling people over and over again." Beca tells him.

"So my boyish good looks weren't failing me, its just you are into women. Some where deep down, I sorta knew that." He says, laughing a little bit.

"No, your boyish good looks are fine." Beca mocks him. "…and what do you mean you knew?" She questions him.

"Well for starters, you did not fall for me. I think I might know who was making your sexual orientation shine bright when she is near." Jesse says teasingly.

"What? I don't like any one. Who do you think it is?"

"Whoa, slow down tiger." Jesse says. "You so do like some one, you just anxious, asking me those questions."

"Okay, who is it then, smart ass." Beca says, sitting up on the desk. She is still at the radio station and it was late. Calling Jesse because she was bored was how this conversation started.

"Drum roll please." Jesse says, tapping his finger on his phone. "Lucky contestant number 1 is…" Jesse is dragging it on.

"Jesse, c'mon." Beca is anticipating his answer. She knows exactly who she likes, she just wants to hear it form some one else. Hearing it form some one else will just make her positive on who she is crushing hard on.

"IT's MISS CHLOE BEALE!" Jesse finally gets at. Beca is sitting there with a stupid smile on her face. She gets up and start to wander in between the CD racks.

"Oh my god." Is all she can get out.

" I knew it, I am just that good. Admit it, I want to hear you say it."

"Okay, I like her. Happy?" Beca says, she never really would admit this to any one else, she is so far out of her comfort zone, why not go all the way?

"What about her caught your eye, Bec?" Jesse says. Beca put her phone on speaker, placing it on a shelf where some CD's weren't organized right.

"I don't know, maybe it was her creeper smile and crystal blue eyes when she jumped into the shower with me." She says, trying to fix the CD's.

"Wait, you've never mention that before. She jumped into the shower with you?" Jesse asks all excitedly.

"Yep, she sure did. She heard me singing and cornered me in my shower. She managed to get me to audition for The Bellas." Beca says, turning her head. She thought she heard something but it was probably just Luke in the booth in-between music.

"Oh wow, she is a beautiful individual. Damn, she got to see you naked?" Jesse says jokingly.

"Yes, Jess, she got to see me naked. Not to mention, I got to see her naked too." Beca says, still rearranging to the CD stacks. "I really like her, Jess. Damn, I wish she was into women."

"How do you know she isn't?"

"Because she isn't. Wait a minute."

"Beca, I didn't ask that question. Who is with you?" Jesse says. Beca looks up to see bright, red hair and shining blue eyes, glaring at her.

"Holy Shit! Chloe!" Beca says jumping backwards. She hangs her phone up with Jesse, abruptly. "How long have you been standing there? How long have you been listening?" Beca stumbles on her words.

"Long enough." Chloe says going around the shelves to stand in front of Beca.

"So heard? I hope this isn't weird, I just a small crush. It will probably pass." Beca rambles on, nervous.

"Beca…"

"Jesse was just asking me questions so I started answering him." Beca spits out.

"Beca!" Chloe grabs Beca's face by her jaw line and brings her in for a kiss. She lets go of the brunette. Beca runs her fingers over her lips, she doesn't know what just happened.

"Can I talk now?" Chloe asks, Beca just nods a slow yes.

"I heard you tell Jesse, you like'd me. Is that true?"

"Yea, it is true." Beca answers looking down. "I hope this isn't weird?"

"Bec, how is this weird, I just kissed you. It hasn't come to mind that I may like you back? or…? Chloe says laughing a little bit. Beca looks up.

"Beca, I like you too. More the friends the kind of Like." Chloe says, grabbing Beca's hand to lead her back into the middle of the station.

"Well that just saved a whole lot of awkwardness. Why are you here? You stalking me or something?" Beca asks, leaning up against the desk.

"No, yes, Maybe." Chloe says jokingly. "No, I went by your room to see what you would be doing tonight being that you weren't answering your phone and Kimmy said you would be here so I thought why not stop by." Chloe tells Beca.

"Oh, sorry, I was on the phone with.."

"With Jesse, yea." Chloe cuts off Beca. Chloe leans into Beca and kisses her again. Chloe lets her hands explore down to Beca's waist while Beca's arms cross each other around the gingers neck. They start a intense make out session. Chloe picks Beca up by her thighs and sits her down on the desk. Beca's legs wrap around Chloe's waist and brings her in closer so that their stomachs are less then an inch from touching.

"Hey, you know the rules Beca. No Sex on the Desk!" Luke shouts from the door frame of the Booth. Chloe backs up from Beca, letting her stand up off the desk.

"Yea, sorry and we weren't going to have sex." Beca turns and tells him. Luke stands there and raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Luke. It was my fault." Chloe says.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off." Luke says motioning his arm, pointing them out.

"Uhm, Alright. Thank you Luke!" Beca shouts into the radio station because Chloe is already dragging her out of the place.

"Yea, yea, yea." Luke shouts back. "Kids these days.


End file.
